


to leave my heart in your hands

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: “You didn’t come visit.”“Steve,” Tony spits out through clenched teeth, “what thefuckis theemergency?”“Why didn’t you come visit?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 291





	to leave my heart in your hands

“Tony.”

“Jarvis, what the _actual_ fuck--”

_“Apologies, Sir. Captain Rogers used his emergency override code.”_

Tony drops the screwdriver on the workbench, not bothering to turn around to face Steve. “What’s the emergency?” 

“I’m back,” replies Steve.

_“What’s the emergency?”_

“You didn’t come visit.”

“Steve,” Tony spits out through clenched teeth, “what the _fuck_ is the _emergency?_ ”

“Why didn’t you come visit?”

“You know you’re only allowed to use that code in emergencies. Get the fuck out.” Tony mutters, picking his screwdriver up again, going back to doing whatever he was doing before Steve walked into the workshop.

Steve takes a few steps forward, his eyes trained on the tight line of Tony’s shoulders. Everything about him screams _stay away,_ but Steve won’t have it. He hasn’t seen Tony in a week since the battle and he needs to make sure he is okay. 

“Turn around, Tony.”

Tony ignores him entirely, his fingers still tinkering with scraps of metal on the workbench.

“Tony, please--” Steve reaches for his shoulder only for Tony to shrug him off, almost violently. 

“Don’t touch me.”

“I need to make sure you’re okay.” Tony can do whatever he wants, but Steve won’t leave before he makes sure that Tony is okay. 

Tony takes a deep breath and then he whirls around rapidly, his eyes glaring at Steve furiously. Steve steps back and takes in the sight of Tony. The dark circles under his eyes are darker than usual and his hair is extremely disheveled, but other than a bandaged cut on his forearm, he seems fine.

“When was the last time you slept?” 

“I’m _fine,_ Steve. See? _I’m fucking fine._ You were the one who fucking spent a week in medical with broken ribs, a punctured lung, and massive internal bleeding, _not me._ ” 

“Why didn’t you come visit? I missed you.” Steve confesses, and it’s the truth. He had been unconscious for the first two days of his stay in SHIELD medical bay--his injuries were extensive, the doctors had told him, even with the serum--but for the remaining five days of his stay, he was awake, conscious, and constantly waiting for Tony to show up.

He never did. 

Steve has spent the past five days wondering about Tony’s condition despite Natasha’s repeated attempts to reassure him that Tony is fine, but Tony has been the only one whose condition he couldn’t confirm with his own two eyes and that made him worry incessantly.

It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Natasha. He trusted her and he had wanted to believe her, but sometimes the heart does inexplicable things that defy logic, like not letting you have your peace of mind until you are absolutely certain that the man you are secretly in love with is alive and well. 

“You didn’t deserve a visit, not with the idiotic and selfish shit you pulled on the field. All that talk about _teamwork_ and _yelling_ at me for doing stupid things and then you go ahead and get yourself nearly _fucking--_ ”

Tony takes a sharp breath and clenches his jaw, refusing to look at Steve, eyes fixed on a spot somewhere over Steve’s shoulder. To Steve’s horror, Tony’s eyes start to glisten with unshed tears.

Steve steps forward. “Tony--”

“No, you know what? This is all your fault. This is all your _fucking_ fault.” Tony’s lifts a shaky finger to jab at Steve’s chest accusingly. “You come into my life, you with your stupid blue eyes and your stupid smile, your unbelievable selflessness, your reckless bravery, your dry humor and your horrible taste in movies, you make me care about you, you make me grow attached to you, you make me fucking _fall in love with you,_ you fucking bastard, and then you think you have the fucking _right,_ to make me watch you throw yourself under a collapsing building? _Why_ didn’t I come visit? Why the _fuck_ do you think, Rogers? _Fuck you--_ ”

Steve surges forward and kisses Tony. Tony has a second to freeze before he is kissing Steve back, hard and desperate, his cheeks wet with tears. Tony kisses like a drowning man and Steve is the only lifeboat he can cling to to stay alive. Steve pours years of unspoken confessions and loyal devotion into the kiss, willing his body to let Tony know how he loves him with every inch of his being, how his heart has always belonged to Tony. 

When they break apart for air, one of Tony’s hands is fisted in the fabric of Steve’s shirt, as if unwilling to let him go.

“I love you,” Steve confesses, the words roll easily off his tongue, like he’s stating a simple fact. The sky is blue. The sun rises from the east and sets in the west. Steve loves Tony. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Tony says breathlessly, before pulling Steve into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
